The Music of Our Hearts
by sweetXdeathXoX
Summary: For the longest time I had myself convinced that I only saw Matt as a friend. Nothing more. What if I'm wrong about that? What if these feeling finally make me realize that I actually...love him? ( OC/Matt M. Set During Saints Row 3.Don't expect a lot of actions scenes because that's a area I'm not skilled in. )
1. Chapter 1

( OH MY GOD! my first fanfic ever! I can't believe I'm actually typing one, ok, enough of my freak out. TheGoldLily gave me permission to use her character in my story, she's the one who gave me the courage to even think about writing this so...SPECIAL THANKS TO HER. I also don't own Saints row or its characters. Here's my characters description. Top: Black tank top covered by a white one shoulder sweater. Pants: Black loose pants with belt suspenders. Boots: Black boots with belts on the ankle and lower knee. Hair: Long poofy hair black hair with purple high lights. Name, Nirvana Lucario. Age: 16. :3 )

" You cannot seriously tell me that you have no love for Paramore " I hiss towards my friend Matt. Yes, I'm talking about that same Matt Miller who runs the very gang known as the Deckers. Me and him both find each other standing in the line outside a movie theater. We both decided to see' Riddick '. Well, he did, I just wanted to escape the drama that constantly went down at the Saints penthouse. When you have a sister that runs the famous gang, the Saints. The word ' quiet ' doesn't really exist.

" I never said I hated paramour just that I don't find their songs. Catchy " He retorts with a smirk while he sticks a hand in his pocket once the line moved up, making us second in line till we hit the ticket booth. I already knew what he was planning on doing. Paying my way in once again.

The line quickly moved up so that it was finally our turn to get tickets but to no surprise Matt already had his money out before I could protest. He always pays for me when we hang out like this. Even on the days when I ask him, Its not like I never offer to pay either. Once he paid for the tickets we entered the theater and headed straight for the snack bar. " you didn't have to pay for my way in " I commented with a hint of guilt in my voice.

" But I did and I seriously don't mind " He said in a calming voice, his gentle hand placing its self on my shoulder while he gave me a reassuring smile. " Anything for a friend, lets hurry up and get our snacks and drinks "

" y-yea..." I a quietly responded under my breath once up Matt returned his attention to the menu above the counter to see the choices available. I couldn't help but think about what he said, ' _Anything for a friend_ 'What if I wanted this to be more than just a friend type relationship? Would that be too much to ask?

" Alice, want some skittles? " I hear Matt cut in through my thoughts, snapping me back into reality.

" w-what? oh yea but im paying this time " I said with a smile while I pulled out my credit card. " your total is thirty-five dollars " Holy shit, thirty-five dollars? Maybe we should've snuck in some food. Hate it when Matt's right.

" you ok? seem kinda out of it lately " The hacker said in a rather concerned voice.

" Just things been crazy back at the penthouse " I sigh, picking up my bag of skittles from the counter while matt did the same with his treats. " Lily's been struggling with keeping S.T.A.G in check along with taking care of her kids. "

" Ouch, well just remember that if you ever need some place to stay then let me know " Matt says as he gives my shoulder a small nudge with his own. A playful smile formed on his lips that always seemed to cheer me up. Something I seem to need a lot more now.

The movie went well to be honest. I may have jumped a few times and latched on to Matt's shoulder but I don't think he minded since he let out a chuckle with a few laughs mixed in. But all I know is that I felt like all the drama that I was faced with just vanished and it was only me and matt, Only if it could stay that way. Once the movie came to an end we left the theater and headed out to Matt's black and neon blue temptress. Makes me wonder why I haven't gone down and got my own drivers license. No, seriously, I'm sixteen and don't have a car yet.

" Remind me to never bring you to a movie like that " Matt says in an amused ton while he opens the driver's door and climbs in. Putting the keys in the ignition and starting up the car. The radio turning on the song ' Promises ' by Nero.

" I didn't freak out too much! jerk " I respond with a simple shrug, a smirk on my lips. I open up the passenger door and climb into my seat, shutting the car door. This song always made my adrenalin go up, Might as well call me a music freak.

" Jerk? just because you said that this jerk might change his mind about giving you a rid home " The hacker tried to hold a serious ton along with the look but failed once I lit up in a series of laughs. There was never a serious moment with him and if there was it only lasted a few seconds. "

" just hurry up, I have to be home in fifteen minutes " I gasped out from a shortness of breath thanks my sudden laughing fest. Matt soon drove out of parking lot and on to the highway. Rolling his eyes with a chuckle.

" Alice, does Lily know about us hanging out today? " And there was the question I hoped he wouldn't ask but I guess luck wasn't on my side. I didn't know how to really respond because I didn't have an answer prepared. His voice was low with a seriousness added into it. I wanted to break out in laughter like earlier but i couldn't. not this time.

" Matt...You have to understand, I can't tell her. She's already over protective and isn't a big fan of you. " I stammer out while I kept my gaze pointed out the car window so I could avoid whatever emotion he was showing. While on the inside I felt my heart shatter. Followed by a wave of pure guilt, Did I even make the right choice by not telling him? What if he decides to drop our friendship all together.

" Good " Once those words left his mouth I slowly turn to face him to see that same heart warming smile on his face. Before I knew it I was smiling right along with him. " I don't want our friendship to end because of what your sister says, no matter what. " Taking one hand away from the stirring wheel he brings his thumb gliding gentle across my cheek. Wiping away a rogue tear.

I felt my face heat up and my heart race increase when he pulled his hand back to the stirring wheel. ' _friendship_ ' Maybe I do want something more than I simple friendship. Would I be Lying to myself if I didn't?

( i know its short but i spent at least five hours or more on this XD! If you guys like then leave a review. I'll be posting new chapters every Friday, see, I got a date x3 SPECIAL THANKS to TheGoldLily for beta checking over my work as well as helping me with describing. Make sure to check out her amazing stories! )


	2. Chapter 2

( HELLO! Here's my second chapter to my story! I originally had it all planned out on a piece of paper so I could type it with no problems. Well my brother decided to go ahead and rip it to pieces. -_-" So I'm sorry if this is short. I'll try to make the next chapter long. One more thing, there will be a lack of Matt X OC this one time. Enjoy! )

I open my eye's to the sun pouring through my window. With a groan a push myself up on my elbows and look to my right where a small round night stand was. A small digital reading eleven-thirty in a bright green color. I groan and sit all the way with my legs crossed under the bed sheets, I reach out to my black small lamp and pull its silver beaded string making it come alive. Once my room was lit up I became reminded on much it needed a good cleaning and sadly a new paint job. My clothes scattered along floor in piles with a trail leading straight to my dresser placed up against the wall by my door. My black already beginning to peel off and fall to my hard wood flooring because I was never a fan of those rugged ones.

I slide off my bed and stumble to my feet. I stretch my arms out to the side and let out a loud yawn then head walk off towards my open bedroom door while avoiding, or at least trying to avoid stepping on my fallen clothes. Thank god my room was on the left side of the penthouse away from the bar and the dancing strippers. I walk to the penthouses window wall since that's really the first thing I ever see when I walk of my room, I glance out at the buildings and street below. My reflection showing my white tank top and black pajama bottom's. Realizing that hair wasn't its poofy but instead a fuzzy tangled mess. I sigh and make my way to the kitchen area past the main room. As soon as I reach the kitchen I spot Lily sitting on a kitchen stool with her arms crossed on the table. I vodka bottle placed in front of her.

I give her a sigh and take a seat in the stool next to her. I might as well ask her what's the problem before she get's too drunk. " Mind telling me what's the matter before you get overly drunk? Or am I to late. " I say as I wait for some type of response from her.

She glances my way and sighs. " Rather not talk about it Just too much shit on my mind that I would like too avoid discussing" I could tell by her slurred voice that making any attempts to talk her would be pointless. So I just slide off the stool and walk to the fridge since I was dying for something to eat.

I open the fridge while a shiver escapes my lips once I feel the could air brush against my arms. I pull out a carton of milk and make myself a small bowl of cereal. After a got a spoon from our silverware cabinet I walked towards the man room so I could relax while I ate. When I got to the main room I take seat on the comfortable couch with a bowl in my hand with a fork in the other.

" How was wonderland? "

Ugh, there's only one saint that says that to my because of my name and he knows how much it irritates me. " Really Johnny? If your going to continue saying that then say murderland at least. " I say while sticking a spoon full of cereal in my mouth.

" What's the fun in that if it doesn't annoy you? " He chuckles while jumping over the couch and landing a spot right next to me. Giving my arm a small playful punch along with a chuckle. * " How was your night with neon boy? "

Once he said that I suddenly choke on my cereal and sadly cough it up back in my bowl. * " W-what? what are you talking about? " I gasp out while wiping some milk from my lip. Taking in some deep breaths for a few seconds.

No way he's talking about Matt! He was asleep with Lily in their room when I peaked in after I got dropped off just to make sure. " Don't hide it. I was walking down from Friendly Fire and stopped a block away when I saw Matt drop you off. Putting pillows under the covers tricks a lot of people " He finished with a wink making a wave of stupidity rush through me.

" Don't tell Lily. I'll pay you whatever money I have if you stay quiet " I set down my bowl on the glass coffee table in front of the couch. Then revert my gaze to Johnny to see that damn cocky grin forming on his lips.

" Nah, watching you freak out is enough for me. Plus the way you two text makes it seem like you guys have a strong friendship. " I exhale a sigh of relief and leaned back into the soft couch. Letting my head fall back so I could look at the ceiling-WAIT. DID HE JUST SAY BY THE WAY WE TEXT? WHEN DID HE GET MY PHONE? just when I went to say something I saw him slide my iPhone5 right out of his pocket and toss it on my lap.

" Next don't leave your phone on the table. Maybe put a password on it? " * With that said he sat up from the couch and walked off to the up stairs area. Leaving me with an annoyed look planted on my face.

I suddenly feel my phone vibrate and once I look to see who it was I couldn't stop the smile from creeping on my lips. I pick up the phone and walk out of the main room and out to the pool area so Lily wouldn't hear. " Well hello Matt, make-up problems? "

" Oh ha ha, very funny. Maybe we can discuss your adventures at wonderland when I come pick you up. Mall? "

" Really? You to with the Wonderland thing? " If one more person say's wonderland to me I'm going to kill them. Dead serious, no lie. " And hell yea. I'll meet you at our usual spot. "

" Actually I'm parked in the front " What? he knows his neon colored car is a dead give away but wouldn't I be hearing shooting and bombs going off?. " Don't worry though. I found a jet black temptress. Smart, I know "

" Whatever, I'll be down in a second. Try not to draw to much attention to yourself. " Not a sucky day to be honest. So what if Johnny knows, I still have that video of him twerking when he got drunk last week.

( THE END! Holy shit. I had to type this whole thing five times because I was having..problems. xD Anyway I'll have another chapter up Friday like I said I would and if you guys liked then leave a review. :3 )


	3. Chapter 3

( I know this is like a day late! But fanfiction was down so I decided to wait until later today but ended up starting up on the third chapter at like 12am. Oops? Enough of me, here's the third chapter to meh story. :: CHARACTER DESCRIPTION :: Top: White tank-top with a short brown leather jacket on with elbow long sleeves. ( Zipped ) Pants: Dark gray skinny jeans. Shoes: Black and white converse. Hair: Black with purple high lights. ( Tied in a pony tail this time. ) I know the description is not my best but I'll try to make it better. :3 )

:: It's just the heat? ::

" Blizzards? That's the first you wanted to do all along? " I complain while looking at a blizzard that was placed down in front of me. I shift in my seat since the wood wasn't really cooperating with my butt. I don't know why I agreed to eat in the malls lounge area. I mean, I love blizzards but these seats just make me feel like I'm sitting on bricks.

" Hey! I got you a Reeses blizzard, your favorite I might add. " Matt pointed out while dipping his spoon into his own blizzard. Giving me a shrug while he took a bite from his spoon. " And come on. After this we're heading Hot Topic. " he said after he swallowed. Giving me a smile.

I just grab my spoon and use it to take a bite of my blizzard. Instantly enjoying the flavor that tingled my taste buds reminding how much I adored blizzards, especially Reeses. I must've had some face because Matt gave me a look then without warning he leaned over the table, bringing a thumb brushing against the side of my mouth. His soft touch sending chills down my back along with a shade of red to my face. " M-Matt... " After I said this he gave me a chuckle along with a smile then leaned back down in his chair.

" You had some ice cream on the side of your mouth. " He said while taking another chunk his blizzard into his mouth. " Are you hot? You look like your burning up? " Shit!

" It's just the...You know the umm, Heat? y-yea totally the heat. Burning up in here. " *I respond with a nervous laugh along with a shaky smile. After a few seconds of complete silence I grab my blizzard and get up from my seat. " maybe we should hit the CD store or Hot Topic already. "

Matt only shrugs and sits up from his seat. Grabbing his blizzard as well. " Let's go to Hot Topic I think I'm going to give paramore a second try and pick out one of their shirts. "

" If you end up loving paramore then you owe me ten dollars. We clear? " I smirk while pushing my chair in and walking around the table. Giving matt a playful punch on the arm when I pass him.

" Ten dollars? That the worst you can do? " Matt adds while turning around walking up next to me.

" I can easily bump It up to fifteen? Or a thousand? "

" Why the hell jump from fifteen to a thousand? " He says with a sort of shocked voice because he knows how serious I can get. One time I told him if he could do a back flip I would pay him fifty dollars but if he failed he'd be the one to owe me money. Not only did he fail completely I ended up walking home with a pile hundred-dollar tucked away in my pocket/

" because I'm just amazingly nice this way. Plus I'm an amazing friend " With a nudge back I make a sudden turn to the left. Right inside my favorite store inside this mall, Hot Topic. I wasn't a real big fashion addicted girl but when it came to this store I just had to let my inner fashion freak out. Even if Matt got annoyed by it. Once we got in a wasted no time helping myself to jackets hanging on a rounded rack that was to the left of the stores entrance. Mainly where the rest of the more cartoon faced clothes are.

" Hey Alice. I think I found the perfect jacket for you. Remember that move TED? " Once I hear this I turn to attention beside me where Matt held a jet black hoodie. I instantly fall in love with what I see. It had Ted on the front showing his middle finger and a chat bubble next to him saying ' Fuck you thunder, you can suck my dick '. He just tossed it me and I gladly caught it in a massive hug. What? I'm not allowed to hug clothes?

" Gonna go try it on or just keep hugging it? " I heard Matt say in a joking way while tugging three more black hoodies from the rack. Knowing him it'll probably be more Ted or something else along the lines of that.

" Fine mother. " I stick my tongue out at him, earning a smirk from him. I make my way through the store and past the observing people who look for their own set of clothes. Once I finally reach the dressing rooms at the end of the store I step into the last remaining room. Might have pushed some girl out-of-the-way for it but at least I got in first. I hang all three Hoodies on the on the rooms mini rack against the wall. After I did this I unzipped my leather brown jacket and quickly took it off. Plucking the Ted hoodie from its hanger and unzipped it then tried it on. Loving the feeling of its warmth and obviously the humor that went along with it.

" Hurry up so I can see what it looks like on you! " Matt's voice shouts out from behind the door followed by a few knocking sounds. " Does it fit? "

I'm pretty sure I answered his question once opened the dressing room door and stepped out. The hoodie its self was a perfect fit. My arms slid in the sleeves flawlessly, wasn't tight on my waist at all. For show a threw the hood up over my head and did I funny little pose by putting my left hand on my hip and right on the back of my head. I know I was supposed to do a funny thing with my hip but there's no way in hell I'm going that far.

" I would say it look's good on you but I'm resisting the urge to not laugh. " The hacker said in a barely audible voice through his tucked in smile. He was really getting a kick of this, wasn't he? After seconds of him just holding in that laugh it finally busted out of him. And how god was he laughing hard, the tears and the sudden red face made it plain and clear. His laugh loud as fuck.

I roll my eyes and step back in the dressing room and grab the three hoodies. Walking up the laughing hacker to only give him a punch on the shoulder and a sigh, making his laughing die down to only chuckles. " Looking pretty good with that hoodie on "

Looking good? Was that like-NO! He was only complimenting me, nothing more. I didn't turn back to look at him since my face was already a shed of red. Out of complete impulse I just fast walk right to the check out counter and decide to pay for all four. Reaching in my pocket and pulling out my credit card I swipe it through the card swiper machine, paying the total amount of my new hoodies. " No receipt please "

Matt finally walks up beside me and leans one arm down on the counter while giving me a confused look. before I could say anything I felt his hand gently hand place its self on my forehead. I wanted to say something but I couldn't find the words, I wanted to move but I couldn't. I was to lost in the moment, how long can I keep what I feel about him inside?

" Seriously Alice. Are you ok? Your face is like bright red. " He kept his hand placed on my forehead and leaned in closer. Does he know? Did he figure it out? " Or is it still the heat? " No...of course not.

" It's just the heat, still feeling kind of hot. " I Whisper out while pushing his hand away and scooping up the hoodies up into my arm. Giving him a small smile. " let's go " Why did I even get my hope up?

( Bad? Good? Let me know in a review. :D! I wanted this was supposed to be posted yesterday but Fanfiction was down so I decided to just do it today. If I get five reviews I'll post the next chapter early! x3 )


	4. Chapter 4

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~UPDATE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dear Readers,

Thank you all for reading my story and for reviews! I wanted to stay with this story until the very end. The very last chapter. But sadly that is something I cannot do. Personal problems are forcing me to stop completely on this story. I know you all wanted the perfect ending or the emotional chapters. Even the humor. That all will happen but not by me. I'm handing off my story to TheGoldLily who is a very close friend of mine that I actually consider a sister. Which means I know she'll turn my story into something greater then I attended it to actually be. This is my goodbye to all my faithful readers. Stay sexy and awesome. :,


	5. Chapter 5

(( HELLO! OMFG! Yes, I'm back and ready to pick up where I left off. Half of you probably don't care because I only had three chapters up. But for those of you that do care...MARRY CHRISTMAS! Shut up. I know it's not Christmas but I can dream. C: :: Character description :: Top: sleeveless jacket with a 'All Time Low' t-shirt. Pants: Black studded jeans with square studded belt. Shoes: open toed tie up black heels. ENJOY! ))

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::: A hooker sat here? :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::

Matt Miller. How the hell can he torture me like this!? Not only is he constantly finding a route to my mind but somehow Making my life hell! Example, I was talking to Gat. normal so far. Well, until I saw his face somehow morph into matt's face or at least I think he did. Well my mind-NOT THE POINT. This has been happening ever since I got home last night after me and Matt's mall trip. Am I losing it? Is my crush making me transforming in to this weird delusional crazy person?

Because I'm seriously questioning whether I belong in some insane asylum. CALM IT ALICE! This is another teen crush. I'll be over it in a week. I give my head a good shake back and forth as I sit cross-legged on my bed. A blank colored laptop opened in front of me with Facebook pulled up. After my weird head shake move I shut my laptop and crawl off my bed. It was five in the afternoon. Bored. Matt was busy with the decker's, gat and Lily were out doing some raids leaving me and Pierce here alone. That guy scared me on so many levels.

He's to blame for all my nights of not getting any sleep. between his partying and the screaming hookers it was impossible to get a second of rest. He even tried to get me in a bikini modeling job. Saying that my young age ' appeals ' to more people, meaning that my body would be masturbated to by perverts from all over. Ew, I push the thought of out my head and walk to my door. And just has an open I'm met by piece who gave me a weird ass smile. " hey pierce, mind telling me why your standing at my door? "

" Oh nothing really just wondering if you would like to get out of this penthouse. Gets really boring. " Guess I'm not the only one. The ton in his voice made it clear he didn't like being here all day either.

" You have Oleg. And the other random saints members that no one really pays attention too. I'm serious, there like everywhere and don't talk. " I say while folding my arms across my cheat and giving him a shrug. " And frankly. I think you're a pervert. Who is possible on a long list of pedophile's. "

" What? I came to ask you if you wanted to go and you go off on me? " He said while taking a large step back. Obviously shocked by my sudden out burst.

" Still wanna go out for coffee or whatever? "

" The hell?...Yes. "

With that said. Along with our short conversation we go ahead and head to the elevator where we take it down to the garage. A parked jet black Temptress parked out and ready for driving. I get in the passenger's seat and he gets in the drivers. Waving off my request to drive for once because I'm really not that bad of a drive. Running over a few old women doesn't count as bad driving.

" You left the keys in the car? " I said while looking at the keys that dangle from the ignition.

" Yea. Zimo's sometime takes it out and brings along one stripper. " The man chuckled out while slowly stepping on the gas and driving up the curved hill and on the street.

" Y-Your telling me he brings a hooker with him. And she sits in the passenger seat? " I slowly give a gag and start to raise my arms up to the side. Feeling a wave of pure disgust go through me at thought of who kind of hooker sat in this seat.

" Yea, all his hookers do. "

" Pull over! Like, right now! " He glances my way and just gives me a confused look but continues driving down the road. While I sat there ready to completely let all the vomit out. TRUST ME! If you knew what kind of hookers Zimos likes then you would feel the same way.

" Alice I can't! I got cars behind me. We're almost to the coffee shop. " He brings his right hand to pat my shoulder but I just slap it off and undo my seat belt. My hand finding its way to the door handle." No! Alice stop! "

Once I had a firm grip I swung the car door open just when pierce finally made the right choice to come to a stop. I wanted to get the fuck out of that freaking car but was jerked back in my seat when Pierce grabbed me by the shoulder. " Are you calmed down!? "

" I'm...NOT FUCKING CALM! " I was in full rage. Not giving a shit at the honking cars along with the pissed of drivers. The only thing I wanted was to get out of this seat and soak myself in bleach or something. " I'm tripping balls and going crazy over Matt! Lily's out there risking her life for this gang! A-And someone ate my snickers ice-cream bar! "

He looked at me with complete shock, having this look of not knowing what to do after I mentioned Matt. It just came out! I didn't mean to but I had to get this shit off my chest and saying it did make a huge wave relief flow through my body. " M-Matt...Miller? The leader of the Deckers? Al- " Before he could finish the once open car door became ripped off the car by the front of a semi truck. The sudden motion just causes me too turn the other way and throw my hands over my head, letting out a small shriek.

" Holy shit. Holy shit. Holy shit. Holy shit. Your...Are you and him, like a thing? " Really? A truck just ripped the door off and could have possible kilt me if I got out. I quickly shake my head in defensive.

" No! We're only friends. No problem? Can you yell at me later. In case you didn't notice a semi truck just took the passenger door. Could have been me. "

" But it wasn't. "

" Pierce. You're a dick and child molester. " I slowly climb out of car and look straight ahead for any sight of the damn truck. Lily made it plain and clear that she wants to avoid any more of our cars getting wrecked. Too my disappointment

" Maybe a dick but I have never touched a child! What's with you and calling me a child molester and a pervert? What have an ever done too you. " The man says while getting out of his own seat in the car. Shooting me a glare.

" You and your penthouse parties! And asking me to turn myself into a model when I'm only 16. Do you realize how wrong that sounds? Don't respond. We're walking the rest of the way."

Pierce could only nod since I was already walking off towards the side-walk. I was expecting an insult or something but we pretty much stayed quiet. We did throw in a few conversations but they only lasted for a few seconds before it got awkward. Did I go over board? I mean it was possible I'm just finding ways to let my anger out at this mess. One block away from the coffee shop and there was still that awkward silence between us. Fuck it, I'm breaking the silence. " Pierce I don't think you're a total child molester. "

" Oh wow. That's so comforting. Thanks, appreciate it. And I hope you realize that hanging out with Matt wont end well for you or Lily. " There it is. I knew this was coming.

" Lily's too over protective! " I say while folding my arms over my chest and inhaling a deep sigh. " I need to be able to get out more. "

" Then hang out kenzie or Oleg. Not Matt. You knew this when you joined the Saints! The risk and everything! I'm sorry but I can't keep this from Lily. " His voice was nothing but pure anger. And it was all pointed right at me. I slowly come too a stop and turn around so I could face him. A tear making its self known as it slowly falls down my cheek while I held a straight face. Was he right? Did I really know what I was getting myself into? I knew the answer. I didn't. I just went along for the ride. Not even thinking about the consequences that dared catch up to me.

" Your right pierce. But I don't care and by the time you tell Lily I'll be gone. " After I spoke those words I could tell that pain form in pierces eyes. Like a dagger to the heart. Which I...Also felt? Not in my best but in my stomach. Pierce's pained look vanished. His mouth opening too late our some sort of scream but I couldn't hear. Not him. Not anything. Slowly move my hand towards the pain, immediately feeling a wet hot substance. Water? After slowly moving my hand up in front of my face I finally see what It is. Blood.

( I original had this done a while ago but personal problems are still keeping me busy. But I found to post it..sooo...YEA! xD Review if you liked or leave a comment. o 3o )


End file.
